Talk:All-Knowing Vortigaunt
Quotes I think it would be a good idea to actually add the Vortigaunt's quotes and their most popular interpretations to this page. Many of his quotes are referenced on other pages, and an uninitiated player who hasn't found him would come to this page and find nothing useful. Leprechaunlocke727 20:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) So I did. Wikiquote seems to have the most complete script so I copied it from there. 57E 17:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the quotes by putting them into the proper quote templates.--YabbaMyIcing 17:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I didn't even know those exsited. Since it's copied from wikiquote, should it be mentioned as a reference as it's still taken from the game itself?--57E 17:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::All those are random Vortigaunt sentences, so I put them on the Vort page itself. Wikiquote displays stuff as a whole text, while most of the sentences are said separately, and the Vort must be triggered to say the next one. Also their order is kinda random and is different in my game. The quotes I put on the Vort page are from the subtitle file, not Wikiquote (which is not a source). Klow 18:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Lies! This guy does not exist. He is a singing vortigaunt. Evidence as follows: *The vorticough achievement for finding him mentions a 'singing' vortigaunt *When you enter, he sings oddly (somehow) then coughs. *Most importantly, the "all-knowing" stuff is universal. Any idle, unoccupied vort, like the one at NLO, will say the lines when prompted. I just want to clear this nonsense up. It's gotten very bad, and too much can be traced back to this very article. --Fireman V2 02:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't get your point. What's wrong here, and what nonsense are you referring to? Klow 14:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Everyone incorrectly believes this guy to be the all-knowing vort, when he's really just a singing one, an I wouldn't be surprised if it was due in large part to this article. This has been gnawing at me for a while, and I just wanted to get it out. --Fireman V2 20:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. But who is the correct All-Knowing Vort, then?... Klow 00:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, in theory, they all are, what with their telepathy and stuff. I've honestly always been amazed at how people manage to overlook that little detail. --Fireman V2 04:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::This is just the name by which this particular Vort is known. It's a famous HL2 Easter Egg. It differs in the others in the way that he tells all the sentences when triggered, while Vorts in other situations don't, and often use other sentences related to the setting. Klow 11:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I do agree that we should leave it as it is, rather than change it around a lot. At the very least, should we mention that the chatter is universal and that he was intended to be singing? --Fireman V2 19:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I have never found this vort and i wanted to read all his quotes. And all I find is this dude who has removed everything and stated that the easter egg is a lie. Thanks alot m8, this page is very useful. -Igleh Search it on YouTube "secret vortigaunt", there should be a video about it, because i also found this Easter Egg.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 22:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC)